


Show Me

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas and Two-Bit smut, pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

(Two-Bit POV)

Dallas and I were sitting in his room, I was silently just looking at some various items he had everywhere. Most of his things seemed like they were for young kids but then again he usually isn't here. I picked up a medal and looked at it, something Dallas got back in New York when he was a child. Dallas just silently watched me look around his room, rarely speaking up about the things I looked at. I don't blame him for hating to think back on the past, especially the pain that appeared in his icy blue eyes.

I frowned and sat by Dallas on his bed, he looked at me and smiled lightly.

"Are you okay..?" I asked concerned and he tried to hide his pain by putting on his typical angry look.

"I'm fine." he stated and crossed his arms over his chest, I sighed.

"Sure, you are." I muttered smartly and he scoffed. 

"When was the last time you actually really stayed here?" I asked cautiously and Dallas kinda of flinched inwardly. 

"Maybe when I was 13 years old.." Dallas murmured and took in a deep breath. 

"Dad never cared about me so I just wondered off most of the time and I stay gone." he stated and looked at me.

Dallas tried so hard to hide the pain but I could tell he was close to breaking away.

"Dallas..." I whispered and he whimpered slightly. 

"Keith..I-I love you," Dallas spat out and I looked at him in surprise. I really thought this was all one sided but now Dallas is telling me he loves me.

"Dal, I-I.." I stuttered and Dallas looked at me worryingly.

"You don't feel the same way..do you?" he asked sorrowfully and I heard his voice shake a bit.

I was a bit horrified to see Dallas expose himself so much, he was always so cold and always distanced himself from everyone. Here he is admitting his feelings for me and I can't even say anything to him. Dallas looked down to the floor and took in another deep breath and slowly released. I couldn't find any words so I used my actions instead.

I pinned Dallas onto the bed and he looked up at me in shock. I deeply kissed him and slowly licked his lips, he slowly opened his mouth. I pushed my tongue inside of his mouth and explored every corner of his mouth, running my tongue over rows of teeth and his tongue. Dallas moaned into the kiss and I smirked to myself as I pulled away. I was panting lightly and I began to pull on his shirt, he pulled off his shirt. I left a line of kisses down his torso until I was in-front of his crotch. I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped slowly, pulling his jeans off of him. I smirked up at him as I saw his erection sticking up through his boxers, I slowly pulled them off of him.

I swirled my tongue around his tip which got a loud whimper from Dallas, I continued to swirl my tongue but gripped his member with my hand. I pumped him slowly as I continued to swirl my tongue, tasting his salty precum. I put the tip into my mouth and removed my hand as I took his entire member into my mouth, Dallas groaned loudly. I began to bob my head up and down slowly, Dallas ran his fingers through my rusty red hair.

"Keith..oh God.." Dallas panted out as I bobbed my head faster than before. Dallas would occasionally buck his hips and then settle back down, he was moaning loudly. 

"I-I'm gonna cum.." Dallas whimpered and continued to run his fingers through my hair. 

I began to hum lowly and Dallas let out a strange high pitch noise. 

"F-Fuck.." Dallas moaned and then came into my awaiting mouth, I swallowed his seed and pulled his member from my mouth.

I crawled on-top of Dallas and kissed him deeply, placing my finger at the entrance to his body and slowly pushed inside. Dallas cried out in pleasure and looked at me with lust clouded eyes. I slid in another finger and scissored them around, he had a tight grip on the sheets. I thrusted my fingers a few more time before pulling them out. 

"Keith.." Dallas panted and began to pull at my shirt, I smirked.

I removed all of my clothes and crawled back on-top of my lover, he looked up at me. Suddenly I was pinned onto the bed and Dallas looked down at me, lust was burning in his eyes. 

"D-Dallas.." I muttered and he kissed me deeply. 

Dallas grabbed my erection and slid it inside of himself, causing me to moan loudly. I was completely buried inside of him, Dallas was panting lightly. I placed my hands on his waist and began to thrust slowly, I was lightly panting as Dallas moaned. Dallas' face was inches away from mine as he kissed me deeply, moaning into our kiss.

"Keith...mmm" Dallas clawed at the bed and I softly kissed him on the neck, as I thrusted harder.

"Ahh.." Dallas moaned loudly and softly kissed me on the cheek. 

I smirked and flipped us over so I was on-top once again, Dallas looked at me but didn't protest. I fucked him deep and fast, causing Dallas to gasp and moan. 

"Play with yourself." I muttered seductively and Dallas whimpered as an answer. 

Dallas gripped his neglected dick and rubbed along with my thrusts, he was moaning loudly almost yelling now. 

"Keith, oh fuck!" Dallas yelled pleasurably and clawed at the bed-sheets, he quietly moaned the word 'fuck' over and over which transitioned into saying my name. 

"I'm g-gonna c-cum, ahhh.." Dallas whimpered and then came all over his hand, he looked at his hand. I came inside of him and slowly pulled out, panting heavily. Dallas placed his hand in-front of my mouth, wanting me to lick it off and I happily obliged.

I licked his cum off of his hand and swallowed, I then kissed him deeply. Dallas returned the kiss and looked at me sleepily as I pulled away,

"Tired?" I asked quietly, he smiled and nodded.

I laid beside him and pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the head. Dallas sighed happily and kissed my nose. I yawned and shut my grey eyes, Dallas kissed me lightly.

"I love you, Keith.." he muttered softly and I smiled.

"I love you too, Dallas." I whispered, I was about to drift off to sleep when Dallas spoke again.

"Keith, will you ever leave me?" he asked fearfully and I didn't know how to answer that,

"I doubt it, but if I do, it won't happen until a long time from now." I stated and he sighed.

I fell asleep with my dear lover in my arms.


End file.
